


First times are the best times

by LoserLife592



Series: The Sound Of Knees Hitting The Floor [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Gaydrien Agreste, M/M, dom!Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love this series tbvfh. Could I request a Nathaniël and Adrien? I don't know why I thought of them but I generally thought about it.”<br/>“I have a request/prompt I'd like to share if you don't mind....Dom!Adrien guiding our poor ol' tomato son in his first time? AlsoIreallyloveslut!Adrienandthisseriesisperfect”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First times are the best times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sjaak](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sjaak), [Color_ful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_ful/gifts).



 

 _“I’ll be gentle.”_ Adrien had said, grin sharp and eyes wild. Nathanael hadn’t believed him then and he certainly doesn’t believe him now.

Adrien had been, in a word, merciless. There were hickies everywhere on Nathanael’s body, his throat was raw, and he genuinely thought his dick had been sucked out of his brain. _And it wasn’t even over_.

Nathanael wheezed for breath as Adrien stared down at him with a convincingly innocent look. Almost convincingly innocent. It would’ve worked if his eyes didn’t still look so feral and he wasn’t stroking Nathanael back into hardness. “Fun’s not over yet.” He whispered. Nathanael groaned, half because Adrien had let go of his cock and half because he wasn’t sure he would survive more of this.

Adrien dragged his fingers through the cum on Nathanael stomach, smearing it on his digits. When they were covered, he used them to quickly work himself open, grinning as Nathanael whined below him. He bit his lip when his fingers brushed his prostate and bucked his hips.

“Adrien.” Nathanael gasped, desperate and so very hard. Adrien’s eyes focused back on him.

“Don’t worry,” he said, removing his fingers and positioning himself over Nathanael’s cock. “I know what I’m doing.” Then he was sinking down.

Nathanael gasped and tried to buck his hips. Adrien’s hands held him down and he whimpered as the blond took his sweet time. Nathanael counted the seconds until Adrien had taken all of him in.

“Fuck,” Adrien whispered when Nathanael’s cock was completely buried inside him. “Nath, you have a really long cock.” He groaned and clenched around it. Nathanael cried out below him. “I mean, I already knew that, but you’re so deep.” He lifted his hips, letting half of cock slip out before dropping back down. They both moaned loudly. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

To say Adrien rode Nathanael’s dick would be an understatement. To say Adrien dominated Nathanael’s dick; to say that Adrien held Nathanael down and fucked himself however he damn well pleased on Nathanael’s dick; well, that would be more accurate.

Nathanael was completely at Adrien mercy, pliant and needy and desperate. He whined and moaned at every squeeze of Adrien’s body around him. He groaned and shuddered every time Adrien slammed back down onto his cock. When Nathanael finally came again, he came sobbing and choking on a scream that sounded like Adrien’s name.

Adrien grinned, wide and open-mouthed as Nathanael came inside him. “Oh, you cum lots, Nath.” He clenched around the softening cock inside him and Nathanael, limp and sensitive, let out a sob. “That’s really hot.” He pulled off slowly, letting Nathanael’s cock slip out. Then he took one of Nathanael’s hands and wrapped it around Adrien’s leaking cock. He carefully guided it, showing Nathanael how he liked to touch himself. It only took a few strokes of Nathanael’s hand before Adrien was adding to the cum on Nathanael’s stomach.

Adrien slumped down onto the bed beside the redhead, sated and breathing shallow. Beside him, Nathanael was still reeling from everything. “So,” a voice purred into his ear when Nathanael finally regained his breath. He looked over to see Adrien smirking at him, eyelids low over mischievous green eyes. “Was that a good first time? Or do you want to try again?”


End file.
